Revenge is Sweeter
by bliiss14
Summary: Sakura gives in. sonfic! Lemon but not graphic.


**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR REVENGE IS SWEETER (THEN YOU EVER WERE) now you can't sue.**

**I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one**

After everything, he was cheating. After years of devotion to him, he was cheating on me the whole time. Damn it I even heard from villagers that he was, but I never believed it…I loved him too much.

**  
You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?**

All those times he came back to our home late, every time I smelt perfume on him, every time he came home with swollen lips. You had all the chances, all the opportunity, but you chose to lie to me. You looked me in the eye countless times, and lied to me.

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me  


"Sakura, please just let me explain!" He cried as he chased me threw our home. I was running around, packing my thinks up.

"I'll be back in the morning." I couldn't even look at him, it hurt so badly. I felt like dying when I thought about when we used to make love, knowing that he had been with someone else. It made me sick to my stomach.

**  
Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were**

I knew exactly who I wanted to see. I knew where I was going, and I knew he would make this better, make the hurt go away.

"Sakura baby, please! She means nothing, it was a mistake!" He grabbed my hand and spun me around, my bags swung over my shoulder.

"You don't even understand how much you've hurt me"

I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn 

I stared him right in the eye for the first time that night.

"I thought you loved me! How could you do this to me you asshole!?" I screamed. Before he even had the chance to say anything I yelled again.

"Pack your things! I want you gone before I get back home!" The house was mine, I paid for it and I paid all the bills. But I just couldn't stay there, knowing what he did. I slammed my front door shut and ran.

**You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?  
**

The thought of him and her was permanently burned into my head. That bitch and that bastard deserved each other. I feel to the ground, crying. It was just all too much; everything was hitting me at once. He didn't care about me, he didn't want me.

**  
Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me  
**

A banged on his front door, it was past midnight but I didn't care. There was no answer, so I knocked harder. A very angry face appeared when the door opened, but soon the angry turned into concern. I guess my tear streaked face, puffy eyes and cheeks and red nose gave it away. He opened the door and let me in.

**  
Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were**

I dropped my bags at the door and he looked at me,

"He was cheating on me." I whispered. The tears started flowing freely from my eyes. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's going to be okay," He said as a cried into his chest.

Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care 

He knew why I was there, at his house. He knew why I wanted to be there with him and no one else. Revenge. He wanted it, and so did I. We wanted revenge, and what better way to sleep with your rival's ex-girlfriend of 2 years or to sleep with your asshole of an ex-boyfriends rival till death.  
**  
Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing**

When I closed my eyes, I could see the image of him sneaking around with Hinata. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, kissing her neck; the exact things he did to me. I knew this was wrong, but I need it. His hands were roaming freely around my body, as were mine. We both knew that this was a mistake, but we both wanted it. We needed it.

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me 

It felt good. It felt so good. Finally, that Naruto was getting what he deserved. Sasuke moved quickly in and out of me, our bodies dripped in sweet. All I could do was moan at the pure ecstasy he was giving me and my body. I felt myself climax, and it felt like utter bliss. He reached his orgasim soon after. He gave me one final kiss, full of passion. He taste was sweet but a bit bitter at the same time; just like revenge. 

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were 

My first song fic!

Review please, I was really unsure if I did a good job or not.

Song: Revenge is Sweeter (then you ever were)

Artist: The Veronica's


End file.
